Como si fuera un sueño
by Sky In pieces
Summary: La suerte de Rukia Kuchiki no podía ser peor, con un coche estropeado y un niño de cinco años, había regresado al pueblo donde más la odiaban. Ichigo Kurosaki quería estar solo y especialmente no quería que ninguna bella mujer invadiera su propiedad y sobre todo si era una insolente, con talento para meterse en problemas y un hijo que traía a su memoria malos recuerdos.


.**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a su respetivo autor Tite Kubo. La historia pertenece a Susan Elizabeth Philips, esto solo es una adaptación sin fines de lucro.

**.Argumento: **

**-Una madre Desesperada.**

La suerte de Rukia Kuchiki no podía ir a peor. Sin un duro, con el coche estropeado y un niño de cinco años, acababa de volver al pueblo donde más la odiaban. Pero la joven viuda de escandaloso pasado había aprendido a luchar. Y haría cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a su hijo, incluso…

**-Un hombre sin corazón **

Ichigo Kurosaki quería estar solo, especialmente no quería que ninguna bella mujer invadiera su propiedad. Sobre todo si tenía una actitud insolente, mucho talento para meterse en problemas y un hijo que traía a su memoria malos recuerdos. Pero el espíritu lleno de vida de Rukia puede que haya caído del cielo para salvar a un hombre tan desesperado. ¿Se atreverán a volver a soñar? Bienvenidos a Salvation, Carolina del Norte, donde un hombre que ha olvidado lo que es la ternura se encuentra con una mujer que no tiene nada que perder. Desde aquí dos cautivadores amantes se dirigen en un viaje tierno y conmovedor al corazón. Un lugar donde los sueños pueden hacerse realidad.

**P.D Bueno les traigo la adaptación :v iba a publicarla después pero es que este libro es muy bueno y queda muy bien con ichigo y Rukia así que bueno aquí esta esta hermosa adaptación y gracias a las chicas de Mis fics Ichirukis donde me apoyaron para hacer esto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

-La suerte de Rukia Kuchiki se agotó delante del autocine Orgullo de Carolina. Allí, en las montañas, en una carretera de doble sentido con el asfalto brillando tenuemente bajo el calor de la tarde de junio, su viejo Chevy Impala dio el estertor final.

Apenas le dio tiempo de echarse a la cuneta antes de que una humareda proveniente de debajo del capó oscureciera su visión. El coche quedó debajo del letrero amarillo y púrpura del autocine.

Aquel desastre era lo único que le faltaba. Cruzó las manos sobre el volante y dejó caer la frente sobre ellas cediendo a la desesperación que la perseguía desde hacía tres años. Allí, en esa carretera de doble dirección, justo en los límites de un pueblo, que irónicamente se llamaba Salvation, situado en Carolina del Norte, había llegado al final de su camino personal hacia el infierno.

— ¿Mamá?

Se enjugó las lágrimas con los nudillos y levantó la cabeza.

—Creía que estabas dormido, cariño.

—Lo estaba. Pero ese ruido me despertó.

Se giró y contempló a su hijo que recientemente había celebrado su quinto cumpleaños, sentado en el asiento trasero en medio de un montón de cajas y fardos andrajosos que contenían todas sus propiedades. El maletero del Impala estaba vacío simplemente porque se había quedado atascado hacía tiempo y no había sido capaz de abrirlo.

Hanatarou tenía marcas en la mejilla donde había estado apoyado mientras dormía y su pelo negro estaba de punta. Era pequeño para su edad y estaba todavía pálido por la reciente neumonía que había amenazado su vida. Era lo que más quería en el mundo.

Ahora sus solemnes ojos verdes la miraron sobre la cabeza de Chappy, el conejo de peluche con pequeñas orejas manchado de barro, que había sido su constante compañero desde que había comenzado a andar.

— ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Movió los labios intentando que esbozaran una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Un pequeño problema en el coche, eso es todo.

— ¿Nos vamos a morir?

—No, cariño. Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué no te bajas y estiras las piernas mientras echo un vistazo? Y mantente fuera de la carretera.

Él sujetó al harapiento conejo Chappy entre sus dientes por una oreja y se subió sobre una cesta de lavandería llena con ropas de segunda mano y algunas toallas viejas. Tenía las piernas delgadas y pálidas con las rodillas huesudas y una marca de nacimiento en la nuca. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos para besarlo. Se inclinó sobre el asiento de atrás y lo ayudó con la puerta, que funcionaba sólo un poco mejor que el maletero atascado.

¿Nos vamos a morir? ¿Cuántas veces le había hecho esa pregunta últimamente? Nunca había sido un niño sociable, pero estos últimos meses lo habían vuelto todavía peor, más introvertido y maduro para la edad que tenía.

Sospechaba que tenía hambre. Desde la última comida completa que le había dado habían pasado cuatro horas: Una naranja pasada, un tetrabrick de leche y un sándwich de mermelada que habían comido en una mesa al lado de la carretera cerca de Winston, Salem. ¿Qué clase de madre era que no podía alimentar mejor a su hijo?

Una que sólo tenía nueve dólares y algo de cambio en su cartera. Nueve dólares y algo de cambio era todo lo que los separaba del fin del mundo.

Se miró momentáneamente en el espejo retrovisor y recordó que una vez la habían considerado bonita. Ahora parecía que la tensión que deformaba su boca y las manchas que se extendían desde las comisuras de sus ojos violetas se comían su cara. La piel de sus pómulos estaba pálida y tan tensa que parecía a punto de quebrarse. No tenía dinero para ir a la peluquería y su salvaje melena negra le caía por los hombros se rizaba formando remolinos y haciendo que pareciera que tenía una hojarasca de hojas de otoño alrededor de la cara delgada. El único cosmético que tenía era una barra de labios en el fondo del bolso y no se había molestado en usarlo desde hacía semanas. ¿Qué más daba? Aunque tenía veintisiete años, se sentía muy vieja.

Recorrió con la vista el vestido de algodón azul sin mangas que colgaba de sus hombros huesudos. El vestido estaba descolorido, era demasiado grande y había tenido que sustituir uno de sus botones rojos por otro color marrón después de perderlo. Le había dicho a Hanatarou que estaba creando una nueva moda.

La puerta del Impala chirrió como protesta cuando la abrió y al salir sobre el asfalto de la carretera, sintió el calor que subía por las plantas de sus pies atravesando la delgada suela de sus gastadas sandalias blancas. Una de las tiras estaba rota. La había arreglado lo mejor que había podido, cosiéndola, pero como resultado había dejado una rozadura que le dejaba el dedo gordo en carne viva. Era una pequeña molestia comparada con el dolor aún mayor de tratar de sobrevivir.

Pasó una camioneta pero no se paró. Su pelo revuelto cayó sobre sus mejillas y usó el antebrazo para apartar los mechones enredados y de paso proteger sus ojos de la nube de polvo que produjo el vehículo. Miró a Hanatarou. Estaba de pie al lado de los arbustos con Chappy bajo el brazo e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el letrero amarillo y púrpura de estrellas que colocado encima de él parecía una explosión de fuegos artificiales. Escritas con bombillas estaban las palabras

Orgullo de Carolina.

Con un sentimiento de fatalidad, levantó el capó y se apartó cuando una bocanada de humo negro subió desde el motor. Un mecánico de Norfolk le había advertido que iba a estallar el motor, por lo que supo que esto no era algo que pudiera arreglarse con cinta aislante o un trozo de chatarra.

Inclinó la cabeza. No era sólo que hubiera perdido el coche, sino que también había perdido su casa, por lo que Hanatarou y ella llevaban casi una semana viviendo en el Impala. Le había dicho que tenían la suerte de poder llevar su casa con ellos, como las tortugas.

Se sentó sobre los talones y trató de aceptar la última de una larga serie de calamidades que la habían llevado de regreso a ese pueblo donde había jurado que jamás volvería.

—Fuera de aquí, chico.

El sonido amenazador de una profunda voz masculina atravesó su sufrimiento. Se levantó tan rápido que sintió un mareo y se tuvo que sujetar en el capó del coche para no caer. Cuando se le despejó la cabeza, vio a su hijo paralizado delante de un desconocido con vaqueros, una vieja camiseta azul y gafas de sol reflectantes.

Se le metió grava en las sandalias mientras rodeaba el coche hacia la parte de atrás. Hanatarou estaba demasiado asustado para moverse. El hombre lo cogió.

Una vez, ella había tenido una lengua dulce y gentil, la de una chica con alma de poeta que vivía en el país de los sueños, pero la vida la había endurecido y su temperamento se inflamó.

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarle, hijo de puta!

El brazo cayó lentamente a un lado.

— ¿Es tu hijo?

—Sí. Y aléjate de él.

—Estaba meando en mis arbustos. —La voz ruda y lacónica del hombre tenía un acento arrastrado, pero distinto del de Carolina y no tenía ni el menor atisbo de emoción—. Sácalo de aquí.

Ella se fijó por primera vez en que los vaqueros de Hanatarou estaban desabrochados, haciendo que su niñito, ya vulnerable, pareciera todavía más indefenso mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que se cernía sobre él.

El desconocido era alto y delgado, con pelo naranja y boca amargada. Su rostro era largo y estrecho y aunque supuso que se podía decir que era bien parecido, el gesto cruel y los pómulos afilados hacían que no se notara. Sintió una momentánea gratitud por que llevara gafas de sol reflectantes. Estaba segura de que no querría mirarle a los ojos.

Agarró a Hanatarou y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Dolorosas experiencias la habían enseñado a no dejar que nadie la tratara mal y le contestó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Son esos tus arbustos personales para mear? ¿Es ese el problema? ¿Quieres usarlos tú? Sus labios apenas se movieron.

—Ésta es mi propiedad. Marchaos.

—Me encantaría, pero mi coche tiene ideas propias.

El dueño del autocine miró sin interés el cadáver del Impala.

—Hay un teléfono en la taquilla y también está apuntado el número del taller de Dealy. Mientras esperáis la grúa manteneros fuera de mi propiedad.

Se giró y se marchó. Sólo cuando había desaparecido detrás de los árboles que rodeaban la base de la pantalla de cine gigante soltó a su hijo.

—Está bien, cariño. No le hagas caso. No has hecho nada malo. La cara de Hanatarou estaba pálida. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

—Mamá, me asustó. Le peinó con los dedos el pelo negro y alisó un mechón que tenía de punta, apartándole el flequillo de la frente.

—Sé que te asustó, pero sólo es un gilipollas y yo estaba aquí para defenderte.

—Dijiste que no se podía decir gilipollas.

—Hay circunstancias atenuantes.

— ¿Qué significa circunstancias atenuantes?

—Significa que él realmente es un gilipollas.

—Ah.

Ella miró la pequeña taquilla de madera que contenía el teléfono. La taquilla había sido pintada recientemente en colores mostaza y púrpura, los mismos colores vivos del letrero, pero no se acercó a ella. No tenía dinero ni para la grúa ni para la reparación y sus tarjetas de crédito habían sido anuladas hacía mucho tiempo. Intentando evitarle a Hanatarou otro enfrentamiento con el desagradable dueño del autocine, lo llevó hacia la carretera.

—Tengo las piernas entumecidas después de un viaje tan largo en el coche y me gustaría andar un poco. ¿Qué te parece?

—De acuerdo.

Él arrastró sus zapatillas de lona por el polvo del camino y ella supo que todavía tenía miedo. Hizo aumentar su resentimiento contra el gilipollas. ¿Qué clase de imbécil actuaba así delante de un niño?

A través de la ventanilla abierta del coche, cogió de una tina de plástico azul, las últimas naranjas que había comprado a bajo precio. Luego se dirigió con su hijo, atravesando la carretera, a una pequeña arboleda; otra vez se maldijo por no haber cedido a Omaeda, que había sido su jefe hasta seis días antes. En vez de ceder ante él, lo había golpeado en la cabeza para que no la violara y agarrando a Hanatarou había huido de Richmond para siempre.

Ahora deseaba haberse rendido. Si se hubiera permitido mantener relaciones sexuales con él, Hanatarou y ella estarían viviendo en una habitación exenta de alquiler en el motel de Rorsch donde había estado trabajando de camarera. ¿Por qué no había cerrado los ojos y lo había dejado hacer lo que quisiera? ¿De qué servía la virtud cuando su hijo tenía hambre y no tenía un hogar?

Había llegado hasta Norfolk donde había gastado casi toda su reserva de dinero en arreglar la bomba de agua del Impala. Sabía que otras mujeres en su situación habrían solicitado ayuda estatal, pero esa no era una opción para ella. La había pedido dos años antes, cuando Hanatarou y ella vivían en Baltimore. Allí, una trabajadora social la había dejado estupefacta al cuestionar su capacidad para cuidar de Hanatarou. La mujer había mencionado la posibilidad de dejar a Hanatarou en una casa de acogida mientras ella salía adelante. A lo mejor sus palabras habían sido bienintencionadas, pero habían aterrorizado a Rukia. Hasta ese momento, nunca había pensado que alguien le pudiera tratar de quitar a Hanatarou. Había huido de Baltimore el mismo día y se había prometido solemnemente no acercarse nunca más a una oficina del gobierno pidiendo ayuda.

Desde entonces había tenido varios trabajos mal pagados al mismo tiempo, ganando lo suficiente para conservar un techo bajo sus cabezas, pero sin que llegara para que pudiera intentar aprender algo que mejorara sus expectativas de trabajo. Luchar por mantener decentemente a su hijo devoraba sus escasos ingresos y la mataba de preocupación. Una de las canguros tenía a Hanatarou todo el día delante de la tele y otra lo dejaba con su novio. Después Hanatarou había cogido una neumonía.

Cuando salió del hospital, la habían despedido de su trabajo en un restaurante de comida rápida por haberse ausentado. Los gastos de Hanatarou habían devorado todo lo que tenía, incluyendo los pocos ahorros que había podido juntar, dejándola con una factura que no tenía manera de pagar. También tenía un niño enfermo que necesitaba cuidados hasta que se recuperara del todo y una citación por falta de pago de un asqueroso apartamento.

Le había rogado a Omaeda que le permitiera quedarse en una de las habitaciones más pequeñas del motel sin pagar alquiler, a cambio de hacer doble turno. Pero había querido algo más, ósea, había incluido el sexo en el trato. Cuando se había negado, se había puesto violento y ella le había golpeado en la cabeza con el teléfono de la oficina. Recordó cómo la sangre le resbalaba por un lado de la cara y el veneno de sus ojos cuando juró que haría que la arrestaran por asalto. ¡Ya veremos cómo cuidas a tu precioso hijito cuando estés en la cárcel!

Ojalá no se hubiera resistido y le hubiera dejado hacer lo que quería. Lo que había sido inconcebible una semana antes ya no lo era ahora. Era fuerte. Hubiera sobrevivido. Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, mujeres desesperadas habían utilizado el sexo como moneda de cambio y le resultaba increíble pensar que ella misma las hubiera condenado en su día por hacerlo.

Tranquilizó a Hanatarou mientras se acercaban a un árbol, sacó el tapón de la cantimplora y se la dio. Mientras pelaba la naranja, ya no pudo ignorar el impulso de levantar los ojos hacia las montañas.

El sol brillaba tenuemente en una pared de cristal, mudo testimonio de que el Templo de Salvation aún estaba de pie, aunque había oído que lo controlaba una fábrica de envases de cartón. Cinco años antes había sido la sede central de Aizen Sousuke, uno de los telepredicadores más ricos y famosos del país. Rukia apartó los desagradables recuerdos y le dio a Hanatarou los gajos de la naranja. Él saboreó cada uno de ellos como si fuera un caramelo, en vez de un trozo duro y seco de una fruta que debería estar en la basura.

Cuando terminó rápidamente el último, paseó los ojos sobre el toldo del autocine.

PROXIMAMENTE GRAN REAPERTURA SE OFRECE TRABAJO Al instante se irguió sobresaltada. ¿Por qué no lo había advertido antes? ¡Un trabajo! Quizá la suerte iba finalmente a ponerse de su lado. Se negó a pensar en el hosco dueño del autocine. Poder elegir era un lujo que no se había permitido desde hacía años. Con los ojos aún en el letrero, palmeó la rodilla de Hanatarou. Hacía calor.

—Cariño, necesito hablar con ese hombre otra vez.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

Ella bajó la mirada a su carita preocupada.

—No es más que un imbécil. No me da miedo. Le puedo dar una paliza con una mano atada en la espalda.

—No vayas.

—Tengo que hacerlo, ratoncito. Necesito un trabajo. Él no discutió más y consideró qué hacer con él mientras iba a buscar al gilipollas. Hanatarou no era el tipo de niño que andaba sólo por el campo y por un instante contempló dejarle en el coche, pero estaba aparcado demasiado cerca de la carretera. Tendría que llevarlo con ella.

Dirigiéndole una sonrisa reconfortante, tiró de él para ponerlo de pie. Mientras volvían a cruzar la carretera ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de rezar para pedir la intervención divina. Rukia ya no rezaba. Su fe había sido aplastada por Aizen Sousuke y ahora no le quedaba ni una pizca.

La tira que había arreglado de la sandalia presionaba su dedo gordo mientras conducía a Hanatarou por el sendero hacia la taquilla. El autocine tenía pinta de haber sido construido décadas atrás y lo más probable era que hubiera sido abandonado hacía por lo menos otra década. Ahora la taquilla recién pintada y la cadena que había a su lado daban testimonio de su renovación, pero parecía como si aún quedara mucho trabajo por hacer.

Se había reparado la pantalla de proyección, pero el resto del recinto, con sus filas concéntricas vacías con los postes metálicos que sostenían los altavoces, estaban llenas de rastrojos. En el medio, vio un edificio de hormigón de dos plantas, el snack bar y la cabina de proyección. En algún momento había sido blanco, pero ahora estaba descolorido y sucio. Por sus puertas abiertas salía un fuerte estruendo de música de rock.

Divisó un área de juegos infantiles bajo la pantalla. Tenía el arenero vacío y al lado media docena de delfines de fibra de vidrio montados sobre muelles. Adivinó que originalmente habían sido azules, pero los años los había decolorado. Unos balancines oxidados, unos columpios, un tiovivo roto y una tortuga de hormigón completaban el patético conjunto.

—Vete a jugar a esa tortuga mientras hablo con ese hombre, Hanatarou. No tardaré.

Sus ojos le suplicaron silenciosamente que no lo dejara solo. Ella sonrió y señaló el área de juegos.

Otros niños podrían haber tenido una rabieta al percatarse de que no iban a tener lo que quisieran, pero la vida de su hijo no había sido como la de cualquier niño normal. Él se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza con las entrañas desgarradas en miles de pedazos. No podía dejar que se alejara de ella.

—No importa. Puedes venir conmigo y sentarte en la puerta.

Sus pequeños dedos agarraron firmemente los suyos mientras se acercaban al edificio de hormigón. Notaba el polvo que invadía sus pulmones. El sol le golpeaba la cabeza y la música sonaba como un grito de muerte.

Soltó la mano de Hanatarou en la puerta y se agachó para que él pudiera oírla por encima de las perniciosas guitarras y los retumbantes tambores.

—Quédate aquí, calabacín.

Él se agarró a su falda. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, soltó suavemente sus dedos y subió los escalones del edificio de hormigón.

La zona de la cafetería y sus anexos eran nuevos, aunque las paredes de hormigón sucias desde hacía décadas todavía tenían un surtido de viejos folletos y posters. Sobre una mesa nueva, había unas gafas de sol, un paquete de patatas sin abrir, un sándwich envuelto en plástico y una radio que emitía música violenta como si fuera gas bombeado en una cámara de ejecución.

El dueño del autocine estaba sobre una escalera fijando un fluorescente al techo. Le daba la espalda, lo que le permitió observar por un momento el último escollo que había en el camino de su supervivencia.

Vio un par de botas marrones salpicadas de pintura y unos deshilachados vaqueros que revelaban unas piernas largas y musculosas. Tenía caderas delgadas y los músculos de su espalda se tensaban bajo la camisa mientras sujetaba la lámpara, aguantándola con una mano y atornillándola con la otra. Los puños enrollados de su camisa revelaban unos antebrazos morenos, unas muñecas firmes y unas manos anchas con unos dedos sorprendentemente elegantes. Su pelo naranja, cortado desigualmente, caía sobre su nuca, mientras otros mechones se elevaban hacia arriba. Era algo liso y tenía algunas canas, aunque el hombre aparentaba tener unos treinta y cinco años.

Ella se dirigió a la radio y bajó el volumen de la música. Alguien con menos control podría haber dejado caer el destornillador o protestado con sorpresa, pero ese hombre no hizo nada. Simplemente giró la cabeza y la miró.

Ella vio un par de ojos miel y deseó que todavía llevara puestas sus gafas de sol. Sus ojos no tenían vida. Eran duros y estaban muertos. Creía que ni siquiera ahora, cuando más desesperada estaba, tendría los ojos así, insensibles y vacíos de toda esperanza.

— ¿Qué quieres? Se quedó pasmada por el sonido de esa voz lacónica y dura, pero forzó sus labios en una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Encantada de conocerlo, también. Soy Rukia Kuchiki. El chico de cinco años que asustaste es mi hijo Hanatarou y el conejo que lleva se llama Chappy. No preguntes.

Si había esperado hacerlo sonreír, fracasó miserablemente. Resultaba difícil imaginar que esa boca dibujara una sonrisa.

—Pensaba que te había dicho que te mantuvieras fuera de mi propiedad. Todo él la irritaba, algo que intentó ocultar detrás de una expresión inocente.

— ¿Lo hiciste? Supongo que lo olvidé.

—Mira, señora…

—Rukia. O señora Kuchiki, si quieres formalidad. Como sea, este es un día afortunado para ti, tengo una naturaleza compasiva y voy a pasar por alto tu síndrome premenstrual masculino. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Del letrero que hay bajo el toldo. Acepto el trabajo. Personalmente, creo que deberíamos limpiar la zona de los coches de inmediato. ¿Sabes en qué líos legales te puedes meter si un coche se avería allí?

—No te voy a contratar.

—Por supuesto que lo harás.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin ningún interés particular.

—Porque tú eres, obviamente, un hombre inteligente, a pesar de tus hoscos modales y cualquier persona inteligente puede ver que soy la mejor.

—Lo que veo es que necesito un hombre. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—No se puede tener todo. No pareció divertido, ni molesto por su frivolidad. Simplemente no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

—Sólo voy a contratar un hombre.

—Voy a fingir que no he oído eso, la discriminación sexual es ilegal en este país.

—Demándame.

Otra mujer podría haberse rendido, pero Rukia tenía menos de diez dólares en su cartera, un niño hambriento y un coche que no andaba.

—Estás cometiendo un grave error. Una oportunidad así no surge todos los días.

—No sé cómo decírtelo más claro. No voy a contratarte. —Colocó el destornillador en el mostrador, luego metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero y cogió su cartera que tenía la forma de su nalga.

—Tengo veinte pavos. Cógelos y vete.

Necesitaba los veinte dólares, pero necesitaba más un trabajo y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero tu caridad, Rockefeller. Quiero un trabajo estable.

—Búscalo en otro sitio. Lo que tengo es un duro trabajo manual. Hay que hacer un montón de cosas, hay que pintar las paredes, reparar el techo. Se necesita un hombre para ese tipo de trabajo.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco y trabajaré más duro que cualquier hombre que puedas encontrar. Además, también puedo proporcionarte asesoramiento psiquiátrico para ese desorden de personalidad tan problemático que tienes.

En el momento que dijo las palabras, deseó haberse mordido la lengua porque su expresión se volvió todavía más vacía.

Apenas movió los labios pero ella especuló que sus ojos sin expresión mostraban un profundo rencor contra la vida.

— ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que por la boca muere el pez?

—Venía con mi cerebro.

— ¿Mamá?

El dueño del autocine se puso rígido. Ella vio a Hanatarou apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con Chappy colgando de su mano y líneas de preocupación pintada en su cara. No apartó los ojos del hombre mientras habló.

—Mamá, quería preguntarte algo. Ella se acercó a su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede? Él bajó la voz todo lo que podía hacerlo un niño, con lo cual supuso que el hombre lo podía oír claramente.

— ¿Estás segura que no nos vamos a morir? Se le contrajo el corazón.

—Estoy segura. La estupidez de haber vuelto allí, en esa búsqueda sin sentido, la volvió a invadir. ¿Cómo iba a soportarlo hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando? Ninguna persona que la conociera le daría un trabajo, lo cual significaba que tenía que dárselo alguien que viviera allí desde hacía poco. Y eso la conducía a su punto de partida: el dueño del autocine Orgullo de Carolina.

Él se acercó al viejo teléfono negro de la pared. Al tiempo que entendía lo que él iba a hacer, divisó un viejo cartel que colgaba encima. Sus bordes curvados no ocultaban la cara apuesta de Aizen Sousuke, el telepredicador muerto.

¡Que vengan los fieles al Templo de Salvation nos dice el mensaje de Dios!

—Keigo, soy Ichigo Kurosaki. A una mujer se le averió el coche justo aquí delante y necesita una grúa.

Se percató de dos cosas a la vez: la primera era que no quería una grúa y la otra el nombre del hombre. Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Qué hacía un miembro de la familia más prominente de Salvation trabajando en un autocine?

Según recordaba, eran tres los hermanos Kurosaki, pero sólo el más joven, el reverendo Kaien Kurosaki, había vivido a la vez que ella en Salvation. Ganju, el hermano mayor era jugador de fútbol profesional. Pero sabía que había ido por allí con frecuencia. Nunca lo había conocido aunque sabía cómo era por las fotos. Su padre el doctor Isshin Kurosaki era el médico más respetado del condado y su madre, Masaki, la líder social. Apretó los dedos sobre los hombros de Hanatarou al recordar que había vuelto a la tierra de sus enemigos.

—… después me pasas la factura. Y Keigo, lleva a la mujer y a su hijo con Kaien. Dile que les encuentre un lugar para pasar la noche.

Después de algunas escuetas palabras más, colgó el teléfono y volvió su atención a Rukia.

—Espera en el coche. Keigo mandará a alguien tan pronto como vuelva la grúa al taller.

Él se acercó a la puerta y la sujetó con la mano, invitándolos a irse con toda claridad. Ella lo odió totalmente: su insensibilidad e indiferencia y especialmente odió su cuerpo fuerte y masculino que le daba una ventaja para sobrevivir que ella no poseía. No había pedido limosna. Todo lo que quería era trabajar. Y su intención de que remolcaran su coche amenazaba algo más que su transporte. El Impala era su casa.

Ella agarró rápidamente el sándwich y la bolsa de patatas fritas que él había dejado sobre el mostrador y cogió a Hanatarou de la mano.

—Gracias por el almuerzo, Kurosaki. —Salió con todo sin dirigirle siquiera otra mirada.

Hanatarou se apresuró a su lado mientras recorrían el camino de grava lleno de baches. Le sujetó la mano mientras cruzaban la carretera. Cuando se sentaron otra vez bajo el mismo árbol, luchó contra la desesperación. No iba a rendirse.

Apenas había decidido eso cuando un vehículo negro y polvoriento con Ichigo Kurosaki al volante salió por la entrada del autocine. Ella desenvolvió el sándwich y miró su contenido: pechuga de pavo, queso suizo y mostaza. A Hanatarou no le gustaba la mostaza, así que quitó todo lo que pudo antes de dárselo. Él comenzó a comer sin la más mínima vacilación. Tenía demasiada hambre para protestar.

La grúa llegó antes de que terminara y conducida por un adolescente delgado. Dejó a Hanatarou bajo el árbol y cruzó la carretera para saludarle con falsa alegría.

—Como ves, no necesito una grúa. Solo que me ayudes a darle un empujón. Ichigo quiere que aparque el coche detrás de esos arbustos.

Señaló una arboleda lejos de dónde estaba Hanatarou. El adolescente dudaba con toda claridad, pero tampoco se rompió la cabeza y no costó convencerlo de que la ayudara. Cuando se fue, el Impala estaba escondido.

Por ahora, era lo máximo que podía hacer. Necesitaba el Impala para dormir y no lo podría usar si lo llevaban a un taller. El que no pudiera mover el coche hacía todavía más urgente que convenciera a Ichigo Kurosaki de que le diera el trabajo. ¿Pero cómo? Se le ocurrió que a alguien con tan pocos sentimientos la mejor manera de convencerlo era con resultados.

Volvió con Hanatarou y lo puso de pie.

—Coge la bolsa de patatas, socio. Volvemos al autocine. Tengo que trabajar.

— ¿Te dio el trabajo?

—Bueno, voy a hacer una prueba. —Lo condujo hacia la carretera.

— ¿Qué significa prueba?

—Es mostrar lo que puedo hacer. Y mientras trabajo, puedes terminarte el almuerzo en los columpios, tío suertudo.

—Come conmigo.

—Ahora no tengo hambre. —Era casi cierto. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había comido decentemente que ya no sentía el hambre.

Mientras miraba a Hanatarou que jugaba en la tortuga de hormigón, estudió lo que la rodeaba e intentó ver que tarea que no requiriera herramientas especiales dejaría más huella. Sacar los rastrojos le pareció la mejor opción. Decidió empezar por el centro, donde sus esfuerzos serían más visibles.

Cuando comenzó a trabajar, el sol la golpeaba y la falda de su vestido azul del algodón le rozaba las piernas, al mismo tiempo las tiras de sus sandalias rotas se llenaban de polvo y sus pies se volvían de color café. El dedo gordo comenzó a sangrar bajo el arreglo provisional.

Deseó haberse puesto los vaqueros. Sólo tenía un par y estaban viejos y con un agujero deshilachado en la rodilla y otro más pequeño en el trasero.

El corpiño de su vestido pronto estuvo empapado de sudor.

Su pelo húmedo se le pegaba en las mejillas y el cuello. Se pinchó un dedo con un cardo pero tenía las manos demasiado sucias para chuparse la herida.

Cuando juntó un montón de hierbas, las tiró en un bidón de basura vacío, después lo arrastró hasta el contenedor de detrás de la cafetería. Volvió a su tarea con sombría determinación. El Orgullo de Carolina era su última oportunidad y tenía que demostrar a Kurosaki que podía trabajar más duro que una docena de hombres.

Según trascurría la tarde y aumentaba el calor, se sintió progresivamente peor, pero el mareo no hizo que trabajara más despacio. Llevó otra carga al contenedor, luego regresó a su tarea. Puntos plateados formaron remolinos ante sus ojos cuando arrancó las ambrosías y las varas de San José. Sus manos y brazos sangraban por los profundos arañazos causados por los matorrales. Regueros de sudor rodaban entre sus pechos.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Hanatarou había empezado a sacar rastrojos a su lado, y otra vez, se maldijo a sí misma por no haber cedido ante Omaeda. Levantó la cabeza y los puntos plateados se movieron más rápido. Necesitaba sentarse y descansar, pero no hubo tiempo.

Los puntos plateados se convirtieron en una explosión de fuegos artificiales y la tierra comenzó a cambiar de posición bajo ella. Trató de mantener el equilibrio, pero no lo consiguió. La cabeza le dio vueltas y se le doblaron las rodillas. Los fuegos artificiales se transformaron en oscuridad.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando Ichigo Kurosaki regresó al autocine, se encontró al niño arrodillado sobre el terreno, custodiando el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre.


End file.
